Unlikely Savior
by mismatched socks arent cool
Summary: Sometimes he did stupid things and everyone knew it.


_I just don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. I love writing Starscream and Miko, so I suppose I just thought to mix the two together. I might make a series based off this oneshot, if it does well. If you would like to see more on these two, just review and let me know. I already have some of the series plotted out, which is stupid because I doubt anyone would even be interested in this besides the one encouraged me to finish this oneshot. Miko is out of character a bit, but I'm not real sure about that. I think that she might react like this if confronted with the stiuation. But we don't know because it's never been explored in the series. Starscream is also fairly out of character, but there's a reason for that. I was thinking and realized that (at least to my knowledge) TF:Prime's Starscream never showed the same hatred for humanity that other Decepticons seemed to show. On a totally different note (and not even on subject), has anyone noticed that Knock Out acts a lot like Sunstreaker? Maybe its just me._

_Anyway, I own nothing. Enjoy the oneshot! Also, this is unbeta'ed, so sorry for any mistakes. :| I need a beta so bad. Dx_

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot;;<strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes he did stupid things and everyone knew it. Sometimes he would risk everything he knew for what he believed to be the greater future of their species. Sometimes he stood against their leader, and then would plead for his master's forgiveness. Sometimes he was just insane, it appeared to the others, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. Sometimes punishments worked, but mostly they only fueled his insanity. Everyone knew it: Autobots, Decepticons, and the humans that knew of them. However, what happened on this day would shock every single being (organic and alien alike).<p>

She shouldn't have been there because she was always the one in the most danger it seemed. Yet on this day, it wouldn't be her precious Bulkhead that rescued her, for he was too far into the battlefield. Sharp claws dug into the dirt on both sides of her, the slender arms attached to them trembled along with the armored body molded to fit them. The silver form smoked and sparked from its abdomen, liquid flowed through the through-and-through wound. The little girl could only stare up in shock, watching the enemy sway back and forth.

Liquid began to drip of the foe turned rescuer's metallic lips, he curled them into a meek smirk (barely like the one he was known for) and he attempted to steady his shaking form. She watched in horror as he convulsed slightly, heaving the same fluid that flowed from his wounds. She barely moved out of the way in time to be missed by the mess that the alien regurgitated. She nearly failed to dodge him as his form finally gave out and collapsed to the ground, leaving a deep imprint on the ground.

She stood there for a moment, watching him hack up that liquid and his body convulsing with what she was sure was pure agony. She'd never seen anything dying before (even the 'cons that Bulkhead killed, since their deaths were too quick) but something within her knew what was happening to this once noble and proud Decepticon. He was losing too much of his life force (she was almost certain it was called Energon or something like that), and soon he would bleed out if she didn't do something. She owed him. He protected her despite being on different sides, saving her life and she had to repay him. She raced at his helm, which was slightly raised and scarlet optics staring at her.

"I'm gong to get Ratchet, hold on, okay," she whimpered despite herself. Getting Ratchet would be difficult on the battlefield but it was the only thing she knew to do. His faceplates twisted and she almost knew what he was going to say, which had been interrupted by another coughing spell. "Don't die," she warned and placed her tiny hand on his helm. "Ratchet will fix you up, because you saved me. Don't worry. I'll be right back."

"No time," he gurgled and spat out a mouthful of energon. Even with the gurgle, there was so much static that the girl had a difficult time understanding him. He didn't seem to care or notice, "Too dangerous. Run, human, or you will die as well."

She stomped her foot, angry that he wasn't listening to her. "You're not going to die! I'm going to get Ratchet, and he'll fix you right up. He has too!"

"Prime example why your… species will… be," his vocals were fading in and out of static. Using whatever was left of his energy, he lifted a talon and gave the human girl a gentle shove. She stumbled backwards a bit, although her gaze couldn't leave the ailing alien in front of her. He continued, voice still static and fading, "…leave… too late…"

"They'll come back for you, right," she questioned as she felt salty liquid stinging her eyes. She didn't know why, but it hurt to see the Second In Command of her enemy so pathetic. His optics dimmed and his head rested back on the ground, he didn't answer her question and allowed silence to engulf him. "Starscream!" His optics brightened a bit at his name, before switching between that and dim as he fought to stay online, just long to know what she wanted. "Answer me. Please, will they come back for you? Your friends, I mean."

"No friends," he murmured before his body painful twitched upward. "Alone."

Her heart broken at that single word (alone), it seemed so wrong that he would give his life to save hers then have to die without a soul around. She wouldn't allow it, and she decided that if he wouldn't allow her to run off to find Ratchet, she would at least stay with him. "No, you're not alone," she found herself saying as she stepped forward. He tilted his head back to look at her (slowly, weakly, unnaturally) and scowling half-heartedly. It didn't stop her from placing her hand back to his helm, gently stroking it. "They're gone from here now, its safe. I'm not leaving you."

"Why do you… suddenly care," his damaged vocals managed to growl.

Her answer was simple, "No one deserves to be alone in agony. Decepticon or not, you saved me and that makes you a hero! Heroes don't deserve that kinda treatment." There was silence for a few seconds and she was concerned that he had offlined before he could hear what she had to say, his optics had even dimmed and headed lowered once more. "Starscream…?" One of his giant hands twitched (causing her to back up), then it seemed his entire form began to convulse like nothing she'd ever seen.

She screamed his name, fearing that this was the end, but soon all stilled. She took a cautious step forward and peered around his turned helm, surprised to see that his optics flickered as he continued to fight against the death that gripped him tightly. "'Con? You okay?" It was a stupid question, he was dying and they both knew it, but she wanted him to lie to her and that was exactly what he did.

"'m fine," he managed before allowing liquid to slid from his mouth. Without farther thought, she ripped her already damaged sleeve off. She moved to his side and wiped the fluid from his faceplates, earning her a glare. She smiled meekly and mouthed 'what' to him. He growled brokenly, "Dangerous. Energon… can kill… organics."

"I'm fine," she muttered before giving him a stern look. Her other hand reached up and began to stroke his helm, surprised when his optics shuttered then turned off completely. She could still hear the faint signals of the on-going battle mixing with the mech's barely running systems. They were so slow; it scared her because (she was being honest with herself) it was her fault. "Why?"

"Why," he echoed weakly.

"Why did you do it," she questioned slowly, beginning to hum a lullaby from her childhood. She remembered it because her mother used to sing it when the little girl was ill, and it always made her feel better. She wondered if it did anything for the seeker, and highly doubted it did.

"I… don't know," he confessed with static lacing his tone. "It felt… right."

"You really are a metal case, aren't ya," she replied to try to make him laugh. He barely smirked and gave a meek noise of agreement before he attempted to move closer. She watched as sparks flew from his joints but no other movements happened. He growled weakly and the girl advanced closer to his dented helm. She didn't know why, but she wrapped her arms (to the best of her ability) around his helm.

"Sing again." She understood him in that moment. He was frightened and she didn't blame him, she would be scared too if she were in his position. So she hummed the lullaby again, watching his optics as they onlined for a moment then the scarlet glow disappeared. She rested her head against the side of helm, still humming and listening. She could hear his quiet hacking, his systems struggling to run, and the battle raging on. She was scared and didn't know why, but she stayed right there and comforted him while everything seemed to slow.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that before the Decepticons retreated (without their air commander) and the Autobots located their missing human. She did know that his systems still hummed, barely and so very weak, and that they stared in shock at the sight. She didn't leave him, uncertain if he was aware of his surroundings or not (but didn't want to chance it), and just confessed everything. She told them it was her fault, she was to blame for this, and that they needed to save him. She cried, wailed and kicked when they tried to remove her from his dulling form.

It didn't take them long to know what had to be done. Optimus collected the wounded soldier, who didn't so much as wince at the touch (like he should have, in Prime's opinion), and Bulkhead grabbed the frightened child. No one asked anything (which was surprising) as the Ground Bridge was opened, the team starting through it. The little girl kept her brown eyes on the psychotic seeker, sniffling and trying to calm herself. They would take him to Ratchet, there was nothing that Ratchet couldn't fix, and that much she was sure.


End file.
